


tremendous orange things (are happening somewhere)

by betony



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Implied Pairings (As In Canon), Soulmates, season 2 centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony
Summary: Four soulmates Eleanor Shellstrop had, and one she didn’t.





	tremendous orange things (are happening somewhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).

> Title inspired by a line from “Strangers” by Christine Gosnay. I hope you enjoy this!

**i.chidi**

Look. You’ve seen the forking show already, right?

**ii.tahani**

Mmm. Definitely a contender for best soulmate. Not only does Eleanor get to gaze at that gorgeous giraffe all day long—and well, who wouldn’t?—but also the circumstances to which Tahani is accustomed mean that Eleanor gets to spend her days hoarding hors d'oeuvres, pretending to know or care about the rules of polo, and sliding down bannisters. Barring the anecdotes about Adele’s morning breath and that darn accent and the fact that Tahani is Eleanor’s personal inferiority complex come to life atop some  _ very _ long legs, overall not a bad time.

**iii. jason**

Also a Best Soulmate Ever, but in a different way, really. After Eleanor grows accustomed to —ugh—the Bud Hole, it’s honestly a little liberating knowing her soulmate is as much of a fraud as she is. Or at least that he has the common courtesy not to leave her hanging for a high five. Bonus: Jason’s the best nonjudgmental viewing partner for some trash TV, not in the least because he seems to think  _ Survivor _ is a gritty nature documentary. It’s a pretty enjoyable thirty-six hours before she realizes (again) that this is the Bad Place, is all she’s saying.

**iv** .  **janet**

“My soulmate is a  _ robot _ ?” Eleanor asks, but Jody—June?—just beams.

“Not a robot,” she chirps, and with a chime, manifests a tray out of thin air that she offers to Eleanor. “Would you like some shrimp? It’s self-refilling.”

...And who is Eleanor kidding, there’s no competition. Mrs. Roboto over here is totally her favorite soulmate.

**v. michael **

Humans think of soulmates as something that complete them. They’re wrong: soulmates are a force, sometimes the only force, that can destroy a person utterly; that can drag them from a path they were perfectly happy pursuing to one that promises only disaster.

Because this is what soulmates are, deep down—twin stars, locked in each other’s orbit. Whether they rise or fall, they can only do so together. 

(This _ is the Good Place _ , Michael thinks, smiling down at Eleanor’s shining hair, illuminated by the portal—and he pushes her away.)


End file.
